This Phase II project will leverage the favorable results for inXsol's Phase I "eLearning for HAZMAT and Emergency Response" project. In the Phase I project, inXsol undertook research to establish the technical/scientific merit and feasibility for the design and use of an affordable, stand alone simulation-based training tool. This tool supplements instructor guided training for hazardous materials health and safety and can be tailored to meet the local needs of cities and states. The result of this effort is a computer simulation called Command Plan that it runs as a desktop application. For Phase II, inXsol proposes moving the successfully deployed and tested computer-based HAZMAT simulation scenario from a desktop application to a web-based simulation delivery structure. This transition to a web-based application will provide an opportunity to research the technical challenges and feasibility of providing an accessible, low-cost incident command application. The research proposal includes three activities. First, developing a web-based simulation with the Phase I application acting as a development prototype. Next, importing the Phase I HAZMAT scenario to the web-based simulation will be completed. Finally, conducting two evaluation exercises for the web-based HAZMAT scenario using the web-based simulation developed in this Phase II project. The research will compare the results of the web-based learner experience to that of the learner experience and performance of the Phase I exercise. Phoenix Fire Department (Phoenix, Arizona) and Mesa Community College (Mesa, Arizona) will supply subject matter expertise for the project along with targeted audiences selected among skilled support personnel (SSP) awareness, first responder operations, hazardous materials technicians and incident command students.